Crafting
Overview Crafting is the process of creating new weapons, armour or accessories in Kritika. To make anyone of these things you will need their respective materials, for example: A weapon requires weapon material while armour requires armor material. Some components need key components that can only be obtained from certain dungeon. Kritika The White Knights You can obtain weapon crafting material during stages, Monster Wave, as a Clear Bonus Reward, as an expedition drop, during quests or as a login bonus. After obtaining crafting material, tap the Craft button on the main screen to craft a weapon. Depending on whether the item is an Apprentice, Expert, or Artisan weapon, it will require different amounts of crafting material. You can obtain armor crafting material during stages, as a Clear Bonus Reward, as an expedition drop, during quests or as a login bonus. After obtaining crafting material, tap the Craft button on the main screen to craft armor. Depending on whether the item is an Apprentice, Expert, or Artisan armor, it will require different amounts of crafting material. You can obtain accessory crafting material as a Clear Bonus Reward, as an expedition drop, during quests or as a login bonus. After obtaining crafting material, tap the Craft button on the main screen to craft accessories. Depending on whether the item is an Apprentice, Expert, or Artisan accessory, it will require different amounts of crafting material. If you want to obtain stronger items, you will most likely have to craft them. In order to craft items, you must have their respective crafting material. If you level up the act of Crafting, the chances of obtaining a better grade item rises. ■ Crafting Weapons Apprentice : You can obtain Normal to Rare weapons for 3 crafting material consumed. Expert : You can obtain Rare to Epic weapons for 10 crafting material consumed. Artisan : You can obtain Epic to Legendary weapons for 49 crafting material consumed. ■ Crafting Armor Apprentice : You can obtain Normal to Rare armor for 3 crafting material consumed. Expert : You can obtain Rare to Epic armor for 10 crafting material consumed. Artisan : You can obtain Epic to Legendary armor for 49 crafting material consumed. ■ Crafting Accessories Apprentice : You can obtain Normal to Rare accessories for 3 crafting material consumed. Expert : You can obtain Rare to Epic accessories for 10 crafting material consumed. Artisan : You can obtain Epic to Legendary accessories for 49 crafting material consumed. Kritika Online On Kritika Online, player are able to craft weapons as long as player bring the components to make it. Some of equipments require blueprints or even item that can only be found on the certain dungeon, for example: Ruweiss Short Sword can only be crafted at Warp Library and it need some Platinum Knight Ruweiss Components such as Shard of time to make Ruweiss Short Sword. Only few place that was be able to produce Legendary Equipment, notably Coredis or Atlantis (Evergreen Sky garden), Raven Golden Sunset Port and Warp Library. Raven Golden Sunset Port and Warp Library crafted items can be evolved but the evolution require certain material in order to evolving it. Unlike Kritika The White Knights, Kritika Online was very tiresome especially only to gather the component item itself which can takes more than weeks but it will be worth it if player was able to craft, upgrade it and the best thing is evolve the weapon to the next level. Category:Gameplay